My Version of The Aftermath 3
by MaidenofIron157
Summary: Heheheheh... oh- yeah- its inside. --


*Kay so . . . this takes place during the Aftermath III (yes I know it didn't happen yet!). I picture Duncan being the next kicked off because of Courtney, and it goes on from there-sortof. Keep your eyes open 'cause there's a couple I've never done before but've read about in here. And yes, its with Duncan.*

"Oh-kay then Owen," Bridgette said. "Uh, our next guest is rough, tough, out of control-"  
"Not to mention the one that broke up Gwen and Trent," Geoff added.  
"Duncan!" Bridgette introduced. Applause broke out from everyone except Trent and Cody as said criminal nervously walked to the couch, sitting next to Owen.  
"Hey dude!" Geoff greeted, holding out a hand.  
"Don't even try the nice guy act Geoff," Duncan warned, glaring at him. The partier immediatly retracted his hand, afraid Duncan would crush it.  
"Uh . . . so Duncan," Bridgette started. "How'd your relationship with Courtney go so low so fast?"  
"What is that a trick question?" Geoff said.  
"Shut it party boy before I shove your face in," Duncan growled, making Geoff seal his lips. "Its practically your fault for making Courtney believe I have a crush on Gwen-"  
"So you admit to it!" Geoff announced proudly.  
Duncan rolled his eyes. "Guess again Entstein. Me and Gwen are JUST FRIENDS-"  
"Ha! See, I told you!" Gwen said.  
"They bugged you too?" Duncan asked.  
"Its pretty much all they asked me about," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.  
"Then I guess Truth or Piano starts now," Geoff said (yes, I did write piano. XD.  
"Truth or what?" Duncan asked.  
"You lie, you get a head full of keys," Geoff explained laughing. "Simple as that bro." Duncan growled.  
"Okay, numero uno," Geoff said. "If you were dared to kiss Gwen, would you do it?"  
Duncan shook his head. "Nope." The piano stayed in place.  
"Aw man! I wanted to see that!" Geoff whined. Bridgette slapped him. "Ow!"  
"Oh! Oh! What happened with you and Beth?" Sadie spoke up. Katie covered her mouth as everyone looked to Duncan. He had a suprised, angry, and embarrassed expression.  
"What about what happened with Beth?" Geoff said slyly, grinning as he looked at Katie and Saide.  
"Nothing! Nevermind!" Katie said quickly, her hand still covering Sadie's mouth. She started scolding the other about something that sounded like, "We promised each other we wouldn't tell!"  
Geoff turned to Duncan. "Well?"  
"I-I really uh," he stammered nervously, averting eye contact with everyone. His cheeks were tinted red. "I have uh, n-no clue what they're uh, talking about, heh." He had an embarrassed smile on his face.  
The rope with the piano snapped. Duncan and Owen dodged.  
"Oho I beg to differ dude!" Geoff laughed grinning. "And we just got a never before seen clip from last season, during the search for the million bucks."  
"Don't play that!" Duncan told him angrily, his cheeks beat red. Too late. The TV screen lowered down, static at first. Then it started to play.

~VIDEO~

Duncan was sitting on the ground, trying to stand on his ankle without sucess. Eventually (with an angry groan) he gave up and crawled over to a larger rock, pulling himself to sit on it.  
His ankle began to throb again. He took hold of it, trying to rid the pain. Unfortunatley as soon as he touched it the pain increased.  
"Gah!" he shouted. "I'm going to MURDER her!" he growled.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" a girl's voice called out. Then Beth walked out of the woods.  
"Beth?" Duncan asked questionably, still clutching his ankle. She looked at him, confused.  
"Duncan?" she asked. Then she noticed his ankle and gasped. Rushing up to him she said, "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Why would you care?" Duncan retorted as Beth crouched down next to him.  
"Why wouldn't I care? I'm not exactly someone to leave somebody else injured all alone," she told him (people with lisps, not my forte), pulling out a First Aid kit from nowhere. Duncan looked at it nervously.  
"What're you going to do?" he asked, sucessfully hiding the fear in his voice.  
"Just bandage an ice pack to your ankle," Beth replied, looking for a cold ice pack and gauze. Duncan inwardly sighed in relief as Beth asked, "Where does it hurt the most?"  
"My ankle," he told her cockily. Beth looked at him unamused and poked said ankle. Duncan yelled in pain. "Ow!"  
"Stop being such a wise guy, its annoying," she said, returning to her search. Duncan rolled his eyes.  
"Annoying is what I do," he said smuggly.  
"Well then be annoying in a less serious situation," Beth said, pulling out a blue ice pack and gauze.  
"No can do darling," Duncan said smoothly, grinning. This time Beth rolled her eyes.  
"Take off your shoe," she instructed. Duncan gave her a "why?" look, making her sigh. "You really are as stupid as Courtney says."  
"Hey I've just never sprained anything of mine before," Duncan defended himself. "And don't talk about Princess right now, I'm not in the mood."  
"You two got into ANOTHER fight?" Beth asked incredulously, untying Duncan's coverse since he wasn't. He had taken his hands off his ankle.  
Duncan scoffed at Beth's understatement. "I wrestled an alligater for her, then went and sprained my stupid ankle, and she left me for the money!"  
"Oh," Beth said, computing everything in her head. "So she technically . . . left you for dead?" Duncan nodded as Beth removed his converse, making him wince in pain.  
"Sorry," she apologized. "Still hurts?" Duncan nodded again; it hurt.  
"Just . . . hurry," he told her. Beth nodded and picked up the ice pack, placing it gently on Duncan's ankle. He bit his lip; it hurt a lot. Keeping the ice in place Beth picked up the gauze, unrolling it and ripping a peice off. Cautiously she brought it to Duncan's ankle, wrapping it around it and tying the two ends together to keep it secure. Duncan let out a breath as Beth stood back up; thank god that was over.  
She held out hand. "Try to stand up." Without a second thought Duncan took hold of her hand, heaving himself off the rock as Beth helped. Getting his balance he tried putting pressure on his ankle.  
Notice the word tried. He would've collapsed if he put his whole weight on it.  
Duncan groaned. "I knew something like this was gonna happen."  
"Why'd you sign up anyway?" Beth asked curiously.  
Duncan shrugged, once again putting pressure on his ankle. He winced, raising it from the ground. "I didn't really have anything to do this summer. Plus the fact my mom wanted me to make some non-convict friends."  
"You listen to your parents?" Beth asked, laughing slightly.  
"Nah, just my mom," Duncan admitted. "She's the only one in the family I'll actually listen to-well, other then Oliver, but that's a totally different subject."  
"Aw! I think its really nice of you to listen to someone!" Beth said, giving the punk a quick hug.  
Though suprised he quickly turned his expression irritated. "I'm not nice," he growled as Beth let go of him smiling.  
"I know," she said. "But I like to picture you as a nice guy. It makes you seem normal."  
"Oh so I'm not normal?" Duncan said, slightly peeved.  
"I don't mean it like that," Beth told him, rolling her eyes. "I mean you're sortof . . . to bad for your own good." Duncan gave her a completely confused expression, to which she explained. "Like you have the look of a bad guy, the attitude of a bad guy. Its almost hard to believe you're ALL bad."  
"So . . . I'm so bad, the others think I'm good?" Duncan said. When Beth nodded it took a second before he shrugged it off. Then Beth gasped, finally realizing.  
"Your ankle!" she said excitedly. That's when it hit Duncan; he'd been standing on it all this time without even knowing. He grinned as Beth hugged him again, but he really didn't mind.  
"Arguments are the cure for everything," he said as Beth let go.  
"Not everything," she said. After a moment: "Mostly everything." Then's Chris' voice interupted.  
"Okay campers! Next clue: the case is somewhere beautiful. I reapeat: the case is somewhere beautiful. McClean out!" Then the inter com was off.  
"Oh my gosh! The case!" Beth said. "I almost for got all about it! And I still have to find Lindsay and Ezekiel!"  
"Whoa chill!" Duncan told her. "Geez its not like its the end of the world-" Interupted by? Beth. She was KISSING him. On the LIPS. Right then his thoughts went blank, his brain stopped, and his mind was in a daze. He was in complete shock.  
When she pulled away she quickly said, "Later!" and rushed off into the forest. Duncan stared stared after her, eyes wide. His cheeks were red.

~END~

Silence. Everyone except Katie, Sadie, and Duncan had the thoughts, "Didn't see that coming" running throught their heads. Katie and Sadie were thinking, "So THAT'S how they ended up kissing each other", because they both saw it. Duncan was just sitting on the new couch swaying his feet back and forth like a little kid, arms crossed. He was looking at his shoes.  
Geoff broke the awkward silence. "Uh, bro, just to ask," he said, making Duncan look up. " Was she a good kisser?"  
Without missing a beat he replied, "Yes." 


End file.
